<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starlight and bolts by UnluckyGamerGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369411">Starlight and bolts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13'>UnluckyGamerGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Entrapdak season 5, F/M, Inspired by Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This beautiful piece was written by me, inspired by an amazing artist @Ararogue on Instagram who gave me the opportunity to do this. </p><p>Thank you for the fun and for Beta-Reading my mess!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue/Backstory: It started with a bolt by a vent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This beautiful piece was written by me, inspired by an amazing artist @Ararogue on Instagram who gave me the opportunity to do this. </p><p>Thank you for the fun and for Beta-Reading my mess!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue: </strong>
</p><p>Our story begins in a vast universe, one filled with chaos and order. Order from a renowned and feared emperor, Horde Prime. His younger brother being a strategic trump card in all conquest. </p><p> </p><p>Etheria, a planet with curious power, must be added to the empire. Hordak, the Emperor’s younger brother, is sent out. A whole ship of clones and weapons at his disposal, but peaceful negotiations were preferable, as not to start a war.</p><p> </p><p> Of course, the princesses Glimmer and Shera don’t like this one bit! </p><p> </p><p>They call the princess council together to figure out what to do about this giant spaceship that is in orbit around their planet. </p><p> </p><p>While they argue and plot the "defeat" of said threat, one princess is distracted. Entrapta is barely paying attention, more excited about checking out the ship and finding out how it works and who’s on it than about attacking it. </p><p>During the first meeting Hordak offers peace in return for the planet’s alliance and supplies- he gifts a small supply of horde technology to them, but Entrapta (having spoken of exploration and expansion beyond their planet to the princesses) only wants to see more. </p><p> </p><p>So before the council can come up with anything Entrapta and Emily sneak onto the ship.</p><p>Hordak returns to his ship while the council gathers to talk about the negotiation, happily to be away from homeworld and work on his own projects for once. </p><p> </p><p>Hordak heads toward his personal room once onboard. His plans of removing his armor and relaxing are abruptly put on hold as someone much smaller than he bumps into him. Entrapta, stunned for a moment is still quick to think up an excuse.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm the peace ambassador of Etheria. I'm here to...bring peace between us both!" Entrapta exclaimed and held out a length of her hair to shake his hand.  Hordak was stunned. From his limited experience with Etherians, they tended to be loud and at times obnoxious, but always had a weird way of getting a response. </p><p> </p><p>This girl in front of him seemed no different, with her long hair and native garments. He cleared his throat, straightening his back and shook her offered hair hesitantly, "Welcome  aboard..-" Hordak began.</p><p>"Entrapta." The smaller woman added and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome aboard...Entrapta."</p><p> </p><p>And this is where our story begins. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can I get a plate of, "your love" with "forever by my side," please?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check out @Ararouge on Instagram! She's amazing for everything she's done!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B7JyvI4hvF9/?igshid=15x3qlkb9blxs">This is the amazing piece that inspired me &lt;3</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So far the integration of Etheria was going accordingly and Hordak couldn't ask for more. Having the Ambassador on board had been a shock, but one he could work with. Having an Etherian near would allow him to study their culture and history much easier than sending clones to retrieve the data. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he hadn’t quite planned on just how unprepared he had been for the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak was currently settled in his regular seat on the viewing bay of his ship, waiting for Entrapta to return. She had gone off to freshen up after dinner before she would meet him here. Hordak took the time to asses everything together as a whole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was a success, from what Hordak could make of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> His guest got the meal she wanted, tiny fruit and sandwiches cut into shapes with a fizzy drink, and from what he could analyze she was content with their conversation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had discovered she had a love for tinkering, almost as much as he enjoyed it. Not to mention she knew so much about the universe, far more than the natives he had come in contact with. Her planet had no technology for space travel, and yet she could read the stars as well as any captain he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His trail of thought wandered to her, Entrapta was a beautiful woman..ambassador..princess. He had a dress made for her that evening after studying the styles of Ethirian royalty. He hadn't expected to be speechless the second he saw her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak shook his head, a minor setback nothing more. He was there on a mission, not for pleasure. No matter how he was starting to wish he was there for his own exploration and findings...for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No! Hordak shook his head fiercely to shake these thoughts. He had a mission to complete, one that did not involve knowing what Ambassador Entrapta likes to eat or drink or do on her time off. He needed to focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His ears perked up when he heard a door open followed by the sound of murmuring down the hall. He sat back and looked up, Entrapta was quietly making her way over. The princess looked lost in thought as she walked barefoot through the hall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her gaze looking out at the stars but not seeming to see them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entrapta was conflicted, she had never really adjusted to wearing a dress, nor having her hair down. The worst sensation on her mind currently was the lack of gloves, her senses almost getting overloaded with everything made Entrapta feel trapped and disgusting. Dinner had been almost too much stimulation to sit still, though she had been able to use her hair for most of the touching. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thoughts overwhelmed her sense of direction, leaving an unfortunate Entrapta to trip over air and tumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snapped into reality as she stared up at Hordak from his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak blinked in surprise as the woman walking passed him suddenly lost her footing and slipped but grabbed her before her head made contact with the stone floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> She placed a hand on his chest to steady herself, next to the crystal she had given him as a peace offering days after they met. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both sat in silence as Entrapta sat up, never breaking eye contact. His hands lightly combing through her hair as he helped her sit up. He hadn’t thought of doing it before, but now he didn’t want to stop. The strains were like silk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entrapta was flustered, but not uncomfortable. "Sorry." She said quickly in a quiet tone, breaking her gaze to look away. She removed her hand and wrapped her hair around her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It’s fine..." Hordak managed to ask her in a raspy voice "are you alright?" He hadn’t been this close to her before and she overwhelmed him. Entrapta opened her mouth for a moment before she closed it. Her eyes narrowing  in debate of answering his question. He noticed and felt his ear tips flick and something clench painfully in his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cleared his throat before he spoke again, "You can tell me, Ambassador. My job is to keep you comfortable while we work on the peace treaty between us." That was until she proved useless to Prime. Hordak shoved the thought away as soon as it popped into his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well… Yes, I do have a problem." Entrapta slowly regained her confidence as she returned her gaze to meet his. "Your assistant took my gloves. I need my gloves. They make me feel...safe…" Entrapta whispered the last bit before her gaze dropped once more. All confidence gone from her posture. Hordak tensed at the revelation and in his native tongue commanded a clone to find and retrieve her gloves. A task that was done as quickly as the order was given. A clone appeared with the gloves in his hands and offered them to Hordak with a bow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak gathered them and cleared his throat once more, his ears twitching furiously. "M-my apologies Princess Entrapta, had I known of such detail I would have ordered them to leave your gloves with you. My sincerest apologies, allow me to place them on you?" Hordak felt immediate horror at the question. She would most likely deny him, she was too beautiful a creature to want to be touched, tainted by a failure like hi-"Okay." His thoughts were interrupted by Entrapta's chirp of approval. She gave him a shy smile and held her hand out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Hordak was even more stunned and shakily took her hand to slip on her gloves with the greatest care in the universe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two unknowingly leaning in close to each other. Only the faint bump of their foreheads served to bring the two back into the moment and gaze into each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hordak felt his chest tighten, this feeling different than what he felt before. Entrapta felt it as well, a feeling she'd have to investigate further on and analyze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Entrapta I..-" A voice cut in, "sir, Lord Prime is calling. He says it is urgent you answer." A clone explained seemingly oblivious to the situation. With hesitance Hordak settled Entrapta in the seat as he stood. "Excuse me Princess, important matters await. I will speak to you again later." He assured as he bowed and walked off. Hordak felt something heavy in his gut. It was not a feeling her understood and it only confused him the more he tried to unravel it. What would he have done if there had been no interruption, he didn't know. He felt tears in his eyes. Of what? Pain, frustration, he didn't know. But like a good brother, he left to report to Prime. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entrapta remained on the seat looking out at the vast sea of stars as she tried to understand what had happened. She could feel the missing warmth of Hordak under her hand. The missing caresses of his fingers through her strands of hair, and the radiating heat off of her cheeks.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entrapta was stunned beyond her own comprehension. She finally gathered her thoughts and stood. She slowly walked out of the viewing bay toward her assigned room, all while tracing her gloves in silence.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She knew it would be a longer wait than usual to bid her goodnight (as he did every evening) and she would be waiting in her room with Emily repeating his words and pondering their significance and how they might have concluded, "<em> Entrapta I…"  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to leave a kudo, comment, to bookmark, and share because it encourages me to write more. Thank you all, and much love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Incase of a missing princess, press Panic!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same thing as before, thank you again Ararogue. It was an honor to work with you, and hopefully we do it again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Two weeks. Scorpia repeated the number in her head. Two weeks, fourteen days, 336 hours. Two weeks since the chair that belonged to the purple princess of Dryl had been in the presence of said princess. </p><p> </p><p>Scorpia looked around the massive room as the discussion continued. Discussion was a very polite term for all the yelling going on. Glimmer was screaming something about the new guy being a fascist. Adora argued in return about giving chances, but also fighting for justice.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpia could hardly understand the gibberish coming out of their mouths. </p><p> </p><p>Her focus that should have been on the war brewing was instead on her missing friend. </p><p> </p><p>She stood and walked off, if they hadn’t noticed Entrapta’s missing attendance then they surely wouldn’t notice her absence in the heat of an argument. </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks since her friend vanished into her room without explanation.  </p><p> </p><p>Scorpia headed toward Entrapta’s assigned room. Once the Emperial space ship had come into orbit, the princesses were called to Brightmoon and forced to stay for "protection" and to assure that there was no traitor in the mists. Many of the princesses missed their kingdoms, but accepted for the "good of every Etherian". </p><p> </p><p>She and Entrapta had chosen rooms far away from the rest of the princesses. Not that Scorpia didn't like them, she just wasn't use to their culture or personalities. Entrapta had chosen to be farther so her tinkering wouldn't wake anyone up, she liked to work till the late hours of the night on the most amazing creations. </p><p> </p><p>"Entrapta?" Scorpia whispered at the door as she gently knocked. She wouldn't have been surprised if the princess chose to tinker and work rather than listen in on the ridiculous fights the princesses were having. "Hey buddy, I came to check on you. I wanted to know if you wanted to get some tiny cupcakes and just hang ou-" Scorpia paused as the door creaked opened to the room. </p><p> </p><p>It was dark inside, no signs of the princess or her gadgets. Scorpia raised an eyebrow and walked in slowly, looking around at the many boxes and tools that had been thrown around. "Entrapta? Entrapta. Entrapta!" Scorpia called out as softly as she could. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't usual for Entrapta, she could get lost in her own castle after all. </p><p> </p><p>Scorpia stopped at the side of Entrapta's messy bed. That wasn't unusual either. But… the thing that was, was Entrapta's recorder that was left in the center of the bed next to a large blueprint of the ship the other princesses were talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Scorpia's eyes widened as she stepped back. "Oh no, no no no. She's been kidnapped!" Scorpia exclaimed, "I need to tell the princesses. We need to get Entrapta back!" Scorpia hurried off in the direction of the meeting hall. </p><p> </p><p>Unknown to Scorpia, the recorder was the message Entrapta left behind. Had she listened to the device she would have heard Entrapta's notice of heading off with Emily to where one of the ships had landed and had become the Fright Zone. She would have heard Entrapta tell her she'd miss her, but that her mission was necessary to "study the enemy". </p><p> </p><p>Entrapta was safe and felt welcomed in what she called her temporary home. </p><p> </p><p>Hordak was actually listening to her and worked with her on small trinkets and helped her develop deeper theories than what she could have ever done on her own. </p><p> </p><p>Hordak didn't look at her with disgust or confusion whenever she mentioned formulas and stars. </p><p> </p><p>He instead smiled at her and encouraged her to continue with her thoughts, thoughts that she could finally open up about, and even be confirmed by Hordak. </p><p> </p><p>Someone who she was told to consider an enemy, that she needed to defeat, and now… now she was his equal! His lab partner...maybe even more. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Entrapta hadn’t included human error in her plan, but the princesses..they made sure no mistake would be made in their plan. After a distraught Scorpia hurried into the hall madly exclaiming Entrapta was missing, their fears were confirmed when they walked into the empty room and saw the recorder. An item Entrapta would have NEVER leave behind no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer lead the princesses to the meeting hall to discuss the plan of rescue and eliminate. </p><p> </p><p>They couldn't afford to lose this time, not when it meant losing Entrapta to the beast. </p><p> </p><p>The recorder had been put on display in the center of the table.</p><p> </p><p>As a reminder of the war to come and to rescue their princess, but Entrapta had left it to bring peace. </p><p> </p><p>Scorpia's glazed eyes never left the polished black surface of the device, and deep down she hoped Entrapta was alright. And that she'd come home. </p><p> </p><p>~ The End ~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment, kudo, bookmark, share, and let me know how I did it.</p><p> Any prompts you'd like for me to do tell me and I'll try them or artwork! </p><p>Thanks and much love!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If entrapdak isn't endgame after season 5, I threaten to write more angst to riot against crew-ra (jk, love them no matter what).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>